Spin
Spin is a major factor in all of the Hot Shots Golf games. It will effect the ball arc, the run, and in newer versions, can result in super pin shots. How to use spin There 4 are types of spin: Topspin, backspin, right, and left sidespin. To achive spin, press the directional buttons on your controller. Spin can come in different strengths. There is spin and super spin. Regular spin curves the ball arc in a relatively moderate way. Super spin will curve the ball a lot greater than regular spin. Also, when super spin hits the pin, it can cause either a homing shot, a rising shot, or a spiral shot. They all add extra points if you pull it off, and don't necessarily have to go into the hole to score points. Topspin Topspin is a type of spin on the ball that makes the ball arc curve lower than usual, and the carry is shorter, but the run is particularly longer than usual. To achieve topspin, press the up directional button on your controller when making impact. Topspin is effective when going in to the direction of the wind, for the ball is less effected by the wind and is likely to be hit further. The best time to use topspin is on the drive of the shot, when the course slopes downward, for the ball will roll down the hill. Avoid using topspin when hitting over obstacles or over hills. To hit super topspin, press (or hold) the down directional button while setting the power and the up directional button when hitting perfect impact. If you do not hit perfect impact, the spin effects will be normal. If you suceed, the impact sound will be different than usual and you should notice a difference. If super topspin hits the pin, the shot becomes a rising shot. This causes the ball to shoot high up to the top of the pin and fall back into the hole. These are useful when chipping in shots on the fringe or nearby fairway to the green. NOTES: *Rising shots are only available in newer Hot Shots Golf games. *In certain versions, a character's loyalty must be raised in order to hit a rising shot. *The ball will not always land in the hole. Sometimes, it bounces out of the hole and on the lip of the cup. Backspin Backspin is a type of spin on the ball that makes the ball arc curve higher than usual, so the carry is longer than usual, though the run is much shorter and in some cases, makes the ball spin backwards. To achieve backspin, press the down directional button on your controller when making impact. Backspin is most effective when making relatively longer chip or pitch shots and when hitting over obstacles and hills. Avoid backspin when making extremely short chip in shots. To hit super backspin, press (or hold) the up directional button when setting the power and the down directional button when making perfect impact. If you do not hit perfect impact, the spin effects will be normal. If the super spin is successfull, you should hear an impact sound that is different than usual, and wil notice the difference. When super backspin is on the green or fairway when it lands, the ball may emit a blue flame and roll backwards. If super backspin hits the pin and does not wander to far away from the pin, it will become a homing shot. The ball will spin backwards and home in towards the pin. Sometimes, the ball hits the pin and misses, but then will home in on the hole again. The ball may do this several times. The more times the ball does this, the more points you will get added to your score. NOTES: *Homing shots are only available in newer Hot Shots Golf games. *In certain versions, a character's loyalty must be raised in order to hit a homing shot. *The ball WILL NOT be a homing shot unless it hits the pin directly. If the ball bounces off the green, it will likely hit the pin like a normal shot. *The ball does not always successfully go in the hole. It may home many times but sometimes not end up making it in the hole. Homing shots are more difficult than rising shots. Sidespin Sidespin is a type of spin that will curve the ball arc right or left, depending on which directional button is hit. The carry and the run of the ball is not very effected enough to be noticed, and is not effective when trying to increase or decrease the run or carry. To achieve sidespin, press the direcctional button that corresponds to the direction you want the ball to curve at impact. Sidespin is effective when trying to hit around an obstacle, and is often known to skip across water, sometimes. Sidespin is not inconvinient at any given point, but is often not required to hit a shot. To hit super sidespin, press (or hold) the directional opposite of the direction you want the ball to curve when setting the power, and press the desired direction you want the ball to curve at perfect impact. If you do not hit perfect impact, the spin effects will be normal. If you succeed, the impact sound will be different than normal, and will curve the direction you wanted it to go. When super sidepin hits the pin, the shot becomes a spiral shot. The ball will seem to orbit around the ball and drill into the hole, usually without failure. Since sidespin can be very hard to chip while using it, spiral shots are considerd very difficult to hit. NOTES *Spiral shots are only available in newer Hot Shots Golf games. *In certain versions, a character's loyalty must be raised in order to hit a spiral shot *Spiral shots do not work if the ball rolls down the green and hits the pin. It must hit the pin directly. What is the most cool super spin shot in Hot Shots Golf? Rising shot Homing shot Spiral shot Gallery Please add photos to the gallery!